elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Olava the Feeble
|Base ID = }} Olava the Feeble is an Elder Nord fortune teller who lives in Whiterun. During the day, she is usually seen outside her house sitting on the bench. Her house is located behind Breezehome. Relationships Olava has ties with the Dark Brotherhood, and Ahkari's Khajiit caravan. She is the key to finding an upgraded version of shrouded armor called the ancient shrouded armor. After reading the Dragonborn's fortune, she may exclaim, "By Sithis, but you are a persistent one. Haven't I told you enough?" She also predicts the attack on the Dark Brotherhood by the Penitus Oculatus, and about the Dawnstar Sanctuary. However, the Dark Brotherhood members cannot be warned about the attack. A note found in the Smuggler's Den implies that she is a skooma dealer for Ahkari. Interactions Locate the Assassin of Old Olava will tell the Dragonborn their fortune if they have Olava's Token. Dialogue ;Locate the Assassin of Old "Come to Olava for a reading, did you? Sorry, pup, but I'm not quite in the mood." :I have this token for you. "Token, you say? Let me see. Oh, goodness me. You're a friend of Gabriella's, then. Well, I guess we both know why you're here." ::I was told you could see my future. "Hmph. Yes. Yes, I surely can. It's not something I do lightly, mind you, and it's not as specific as you might want. But yes. I will do this for you. Please, relax. Free your mind. Yes, that's it..." :::What do you see? "There's a cave. No, not a cave. A... home? A place you feel secure. You will find safety there... sanctuary. I see snow, lit by the star of dawn. And you are not alone. There are others. A child of night... a stalker of the sands? Oh, but before you are family, there will be blood. Such blood. Wait! There's something else... A potential for adventure, and wealth. It is a ruin, ripe for the plunder. Deepwood Redoubt. Far to the northwest... Through there is... Hag's End. The last resting place of an assassin of old. A Dark Brother, who bequeaths his ancient earthly possessions... to you." ::::Is there anything else? "No... no, that is all. Now... now please. I find myself very weary all of sudden." If approached again: "By Sithis, but you are a persistent one. Haven't I told you enough?" Quotes *''"Come to Olava for a reading, did you? Sorry, pup, but I'm not quite in the mood."'' *''"Oh, I tell the future all right, when I feel up to the task, that is. But I'm afraid my energies haven't quite peaked yet today."'' *''"Maybe some other time I'll reveal your destiny, hmm? Tea leaves, palm reading, crystal scrying... Oooh! Maybe trepanning? Ha ha ha ha ha!"'' Trivia *Because of the miscellaneous objective "Locate the Assassin of Old," she is flagged as essential and cannot be killed until that quest has been completed. *Occasionally, when attempting to speak to her after she gives the reading, she will exclaim, "By Sithis!," indicating that she not only knew Gabriella but had ties to the Dark Brotherhood sometime in her life. *When getting a reading, she will cryptically mention both Nazir ("a stalker of the sands") and Babette ("a child of the night"), and that they are the only "family" the Dragonborn needs. However, Cicero is not mentioned, even if spared. Bugs *If the lock is picked to get into Olava the Feeble's house and she catches the villain inside, she won't talk to them again, making it impossible to start the quest Locate the Assassin of Old. However, she can be carefully attacked inside her house and then led outside. Ending the fight and calming her will eventually get her to talk. *Waiting outside of her house between the hours of 6:00–9:00 PM can make her appear outside of her house for a short time, allowing the Dragonborn to speak with her and receive the reading. **She can also be found walking the streets of Whiterun, or in the Bannered Mare. Appearances * de:Olava die Schwache es:Olava la Débil fr:Olava la Délicate it:Olava la Debole pl:Niedołężna Olava ru:Олава Немощная Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters